


new ways

by lionsenpai



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Who's Surprised With These Two TBH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: Glynda knew restraint like she knew restraints, and there was nothing lost in being meticulous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khayr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/gifts).



> commissioned by khayr! hope you like it fam :3c

“Is anything too tight, darling?” 

The sound of shifting leather and the clink of metal was the only indication Glynda’s question had been heard and understood - at first, anyway. A purposeful clenching of fists, a turn of ankles. Subtle shifts, but each was carefully catalogued and checked off in Glynda’s mind. 

Oz went through each joint dutifully, encouraged by the hand drawing small shapes over his spine. His position made it nearly impossible to get a good look at his expression, but even face-down, he knew to voice any aches that might last more than a couple hours. 

After all, they were using more bonds than usual, a bar set between Oz’s ankles, cuffs tethering his wrists to it. It left him in a rather vulnerable position - which was exactly what they both wanted.

Oz shook his head to signify he had finished his own checks, and Glynda’s eyes slid up his back and over the curve of his raised ass. Her hand followed the same path, fingertips trailing over goose-prickled flesh. Dipping briefly between the tops of his thighs resulted in a sharp inhale, but Glynda’s touch was fleeting, lingering just long enough to feel the tensing of muscles. 

Finally, she came to touch the back of his bad knee. “And here?”

“A good day,” Oz confirmed into the bed’s duvet, his chest ballooning. With a heave, he exhaled all at once and turned his head as much as he could to catch a glance of Glynda. “As I said earlier, darling.” 

Good pain days were few and far between for Oz, which meant that when he requested special dates with their toys, Glynda was loathe to deny him. 

But Glynda knew  _ restraint _ like she knew  _ restraints, _ and there was nothing lost in being meticulous.

Lips quirking into a small smile, Glynda set her knee to the mattress, feeling it dip and sigh beneath her. There were few parts left to Oz that weren’t fully stiff - either through necessity of the position or plain eagerness - but Glynda still enjoyed the way he seemed to brace for impact when she laid her hand lightly across his ass again. 

“Of course, just like you said,” she said mildly, leaning forward to press an innocuous kiss to the small of his back. “Should I take that as a cue to get on with it?”

“I would never presume,” Oz answered in that same, kindly tone which she recognized as wholly factitious. His hands clenched between his ankles, the thread of anticipation in his voice drawn taut. “Though if I  _ did, _ it certainly would seem that way, yes.”

Glynda entertained the notion of indulgence for a long moment, but it was a hollow gesture, one always doomed to fruitlessness. Rather than consider it seriously, she watched Oz carefully, hand drawing back the moment his held breath escaped in a wane exhale. Before he could draw breath again, her palm came down on his pale skin, the smack nearly as satisfying as his jolt. 

“You’d never be so presumptuous” Glynda agreed, smoothing her palm over the quickly reddening flesh. “Because you know that sort of presumption would only encourage me to take my time, don’t you?”

Oz turned his face back out of the duvet, but before he could speak, another resounding smack rang out. This one was harder, and whatever sly response he’d intended rushed out in a low whine instead. 

After a moment: “Of course.”

Better. Her fingers played over the imprints of her palms, tracing patterns with more vigor than before. To the already smarting skin, it had to have been a rush of new sensation too soon, the two mixing into something new that had Oz equally twitching and gasping.

Without pausing, she sought the junction of his thighs, taking his erection in her free hand. He was almost completely stiff now - not a surprise when it had only taken the hard caress of leather on his wrists for Glynda to notice his excitement in the first place.

A tender stroke sent new ripples of goosebumps along Oz’s back, the lean muscle of his shoulders bunching. The sight was enough to make Glynda’s voice lilt with smugness as she bent to press another kiss to Oz’s back, this time higher along his spine. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this,” Glynda said. “I forgot how much you enjoyed it.”

Another slow, deliberate stroke. Her hand went flat against his red cheeks again. 

This time she kissed his shoulder. So close, she could hear his harsh breaths smothered into the blankets, and she didn’t respond for a moment, simply listening. Then she brought her hand down again, and the strangled curse Oz let out was music to her ears. 

“Perhaps I should get on with it,” Glynda murmured, glancing down to Oz’s face.

He had been eyeing the bedroom table for some time now, the attention more obvious before he was reduced to stolen glances from the bed. Glynda let her eyes drift there now, following Oz’s gaze. 

Lube and two of his favorite strap-ons sat waiting and ready there. One was black and slightly ridged, while the other was a deep violet and thicker near the base. There were more, of course - their combined salary afforded them more than a little extra money for splurging - but these had always been his favorite. 

Glynda removed herself from the bed entirely, seeing Oz sag somewhat in her absence. Even so, his stare was immovable. 

“Do you have a preference, darling?” Glynda asked, setting a hand on the nightstand. 

Letting him choose was a privilege she always allowed him, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have an idea which one he would pick. Her fingers drifted toward the black one as his eyes stare fell upon it. 

Oz cleared his throat and managed, “Yes, that one.”

Glynda smiled and took the lube and black strap-on in hand, repositioning herself to stand just out of sight. Directly behind him now, Glynda could see the glisten of arousal at the tip of his erection, his legs spread enough so as to offer no modesty. Not that Oz had ever minded that. 

Taking a long moment to begin to work herself into the straps - and making sure to broadcast every click and snap as loudly as possible - Glynda finally stepped forward, lube in hand. Oz had tensed up again, she noticed, smoothing her palm over one reddened cheek and spreading him just a bit. 

Oz squirmed again, letting out a taut sigh as Glynda squeezed playfully. 

“You cleaned up?” she asked. 

A nod was the only response she got, but that was more than enough to convince her to uncap the lube and dip three fingers within. The strap-on was always first, and she methodically ran her fingers across it until not an inch lacked the slight sheen of lubrication. Then, after what must have felt like an eternity to Oz, she dipped two fingers back in and set aside the container. 

Her slick fingers gently pressed to the skin just beneath where Oz surely ached. He froze, and she set her other hand to his cheek and spread him again. 

“One first, Oz,” Glynda warned him, circling the hole briefly before pushing in with one finger. 

That coaxed a long shudder from him. Glynda waited a moment, feeling him clench instinctively and then begin to relax around her. Though they’d done this plenty of times before, it had been long enough since the last time to warrant a slow beginning. 

Ozpin’s toes curled and his knees seemed to try to pull together against the bar when Glynda moved. A few strokes helped coat him in lubrication, and Glynda made sure to flex her finger to help urge him wider before withdrawing. 

Two fingers pressed to him this time. “Two now, darling.” 

This time his answer was more vocal, a soft moan escaping as she pushed into him again. His body was remembering this old dance as well, the muscles around her fingers not clenching down until she was in him up to her knuckles. Already slick from the first finger, there was little resistance as Glynda slid in and out of him once, twice, three times, each one easier than the last. 

There was a subtle tremor through each of Oz’s limbs each time, his head cocked off to the side, breathing becoming rough. 

“Last one,” Glynda said as she pushed the third into him, smiling to herself when he accepted even that. Curling her fingers within him, she began to pump in earnest, saying, “How’s this?”

A shaky, almost laugh followed, and little leverage though he had, Oz pushed back against her as she pushed in. “Very -  _ mmvery _ good.”

“You’re doing so well,” Glynda cooed, always so delighted to hear him purr. “More?”

Oz’s response fettered off in lieu of a downright enthusiastic moan as Glynda flexed within him again, his hands balling in the sheets beneath him. It was impossible to take that response as anything other than ardent assent, and Glynda lifted one knee onto the mattress, drawing closer. 

The strap-on bobbed when she moved, and when she brought her other knee onto the bed as well and drew flush with Oz, the tip pressed into his left cheek. 

A full-body shiver rippled through him as she gave a couple more thrusts of her fingers. When she withdrew this time, he tried to push back into her again, his erection swaying slightly between his parted thighs. A tempting sight, but she put it aside for now, using her slick fingers to align the head of the strap-on with Oz’s ass. 

“One, two,  _ three.” _

On three, she pushed her hips forward, driving into Oz inch by inch, his whole body tensing. The black one was about as thick as three fingers, but longer and ridged, two distinctions which made all the difference. 

Oz panted as Glynda sunk into him fully. He gasped as she began to draw out. 

And moaned as she started again. 

It was a gradual build in rhythm, one that was met every step of the way by Oz’s eager attempts at pushing back against her. Glynda’s grip on his ass shifted somewhat, sliding to the side to grasp his hip instead. Her own breathing picked up, hips working with his, eyes glued on the sight of the black silicone sliding in and out of him smoothly. 

And, of course, his erection, which bobbed with every thrust. 

A prayer in the shape of her name tumbled from his lips as her still slick fingers sought the length of him. All at once, he became caught between the urge to press back and the one to edge forward into her palm. 

Glynda stroked him up and down, never faltering in her pace. Her hips drove forward, and her hand slid to the base of his erection, all to the symphony of his rising voice. If only she’d been able to see his face better, the heated flush that was sure to color his cheek, the way his lips surely parted, eyes scrunched shut, pleasure evident in every drawn breath.

“Come now, darling,” Glynda huffed. “Let me hear you.”

Trembles turned to writhing as Oz clenched hard, the strap-on stuck deep within him, his whole body held on edge as suddenly - 

“Ah!” 

In her hand, he twitched, and she kept on, gently coaxing every drop from him. It only served to slick her fingers more when she drew them towards the dripping tip and then back again, and he shuddered and gasped as though starved of all air. 

A few more achingly tender caresses was all it took to see him completely spent, his body going limp even if her was still hard in her hand. 

“So well,” Glynda soothed, stilling and allowing him the chance to catch his breath. “You did so well, Oz.” 

He quivered slightly, turning his face into the duvet and curling all his fingers and toes slowly. Then he tilted his head back again, sweat glistening on his brow. Glynda pulled away gently, each inch withdrawn sending more shivers up Oz’s spine. It was only when she finally edged the tip out that he managed to find his voice. 

“I forget why why don’t do this more,” Oz sighed, his voice light and dreamy. 

“Because I don’t want to break you, darling.” Glynda began to undo the cuffs which bounds his hands down between his ankles. “And because you’ll be feeling this tomorrow.”

“Ah, growing old,” he mused, letting his knees slide out from under him. “If only I’d known about this fifteen years ago.”

Glynda worked at his ankles as well, removing the bar entirely and then turning her attention back to Oz. His feet dangled off the bed now, his arms still trapped beneath him. If he minded, he made no indication, instead fixing Glynda with a lazy smile over his shoulder. 

She returned it, reaching for his hip and urging him over on his back. He did as she wanted, and now that she could see him fully, she could see the arousal spattered across his arms and stomach where he’d laid on them. His erection had ebbed away, lying half limp against his thigh, the tip still moist. 

“I can’t say I’d have hated it if we’d discovered this sooner,” Glynda said, climbing over him and bowing to press her lips to his. He was all soft and pliant now, doozy in his release, and she settled for just a peck. “Though there’s no reason we can’t make up for that now.”

A gleam of understanding flashed through his eyes. His lips curled into a smile. “Again?”

“I didn’t get to see your face,” Glynda said, reaching down to run her fingers lightly over the length of him again. 

He stiffened and then let out a gracious sigh. “Well, we simply can’t have that, can we?”


End file.
